


Mistaken

by linafilin



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, PWP, Regretful Joe, thoughts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linafilin/pseuds/linafilin
Summary: — Мне кажется, что я наконец понял, понимаешь? Я понял, что мы ошиблись. Ты и я, слышишь?





	

  
Если бы Джо мог сделать выбор — ничего этого бы не было.  
  
Если бы у него, собственно, этот выбор вообще был, конечно же.  
  
И не то чтобы он был слеп — нет, конечно же нет, он не был слеп. Он мог увидеть разницу между тем, что друзьям позволено, а что — нет. И то, что он явно позволял себе больше, чем это вообще могли понять хоть каким-то образом окружающие, немного его пугало.  
  
Честно говоря, у Джо и правда не было выбора — сопротивляться обаянию Каспара было подобно трепыханию на краю пропасти: шансов толком нет, но без борьбы сдаваться не хотелось, ведь это уж как-то совсем не то.  
  
И Джо не сопротивляется ни капли, он плывёт по течению и покорно принимает всё то, что ему подбрасывает шлюха-судьба по пути — он не поощряет все те поползновения Каспара в его сторону, но и явно не оказывает сопротивления, ведь, чёрт возьми, _почему бы и нет_?  
  
Иногда он ловит себя на мысли, что рядом с Каспаром ему тепло и уютно, что ему просто, ну, хорошо и ничего не нужно больше, но эти мысли — штука отчаянная и почему-то пугающая, ведь это больше — _гораздо больше_  — чем все эти подленькие мыслишки о том, что Каспар, с этими его длинными ладонями, широкими плечами и тёплыми объятиями, должно быть, потрясающе хороший любовник.  
  
Ещё чаще Джо ловит себя на мысли, что пялится, глупо и бестолково, не отводя взгляда и практически не моргая, он смотрит и не может прекратить по-дурацки улыбаться и думать-думать-думать, и это так нелепо, что вот прямо сейчас _(три секунды ещё, ладно?)_ он отведёт взгляд и фыркнет какой-то очередной шутке. Что, в общем-то, почти всегда оказывается тщетно — Каспар подходит к нему, обнимает со спины и целует куда-то в шею.  
  
Что, в общем-то, должно по идее вызывать реакцию _«какого хрена, чувак, ты творишь?»_ , но вызывает лишь улыбку и желание расслаблено прикрыть глаза на минутку.  
  
Джо пересматривает их старые совместные видео и думает о том, что он всё-таки скучает по тому, как они жили вместе, что ему почему-то пустовато и немного неуютно без громкого, заполняющего собой всё пространство Каспара, и он кликает по новому, последнему самому видео, Джо смотрит и пытается понять, какого чёрта они оба настолько слепы и глухи, почему они до сих пор ходят вокруг да около.  
  
Джо думает, что, возможно, ему стоит поговорить с Каспаром, потому что доводить ситуацию до абсурда не хочется, потому что это совсем уж глупо, ладно?  
  
Друзья так себя не ведут, думается Джо, он смотрит, анализирует и вспоминает, кажется, они слишком потерянные и растерянные сейчас одни — друг без друга, они пустые и не имеют цели, при этом целей этих самых у них слишком много — просто это всё не то.  
  
Джо звонит Каспару и ждёт ровно три гудка — Каспар отвечает не то чтобы быстро, но и не медленно.  
  
Он говорит:  
  
— Хэй, Джо, как ты?  
  
И Джо чувствует, как внизу живота сворачивается чудовищное ощущение тоски и необъяснимо большого чувства, и оно внутри и под кожей, оно светится метафорически и горит красными опавшими листьями клёна.  
  
— Я просто хотел… — начинает Джо и не знает, как продолжить, потому что ведь это странно: позвонить своему другу и предложить обсудить их недоотношения, которые в последнее время всё больше попахивают самоистязанием и идиотизмом (Джо уверен, что последнего всё же больше).  
  
— Джо? — переспрашивает Каспар, и в его голосе звучит улыбка и лёгкая обеспокоенность — он переживает и заботится о Джо всегда больше всех, и это так как-то…  
  
Это цепляет.  
  
— Мне кажется, нам надо встретиться, ты не думаешь? — говорит Джо и надеется, что Каспар поймёт всё сразу.  
  
— Я буду у тебя через час, хорошо? — Каспар звучит так, что ему хочется верить.  
  
Джо кладёт трубку и устало вздыхает, он трёт лоб и думает о том, что ему хочется, чтобы этого разговора и не было вовсе, потому что, хоть это и Каспар, всё равно страшно.  
  
Джо знает, что друга не лишится в любом случае — не зря они лучшие друзья, не зря они и правда близки, не зря с ними буквально нереально находиться кому-то третьему — потому что это как невольно попадать в чужой мир, совершенно особенный, необъяснимый и непостижимый.  
  
Джо любит это.  
  
Он не знает, что здесь можно добавить, потому что он не то чтобы недоволен тем, что имеет — он, конечно же, доволен. Но ему мало, он хочет больше, и это ведь важно так — иметь возможность всё время быть самым близким, не сдерживаться более и, конечно же, господи, целовать и любить.  
  
Джо вздрагивает от собственных мыслей, но они не пугают, они словно ведут его к тому, что может быть, словно подводят его к глубине и показывают, что там нестрашно и прозрачно, что там в достаточной мере безопасно — один он не утонет, а вдвоём это даже приятно.  
  
Джо бредёт в гостиную и падает на диван, он сидит и думает о том, что не может уже дождаться, что Каспар почему-то где-то далеко, хотя должен быть тоже здесь, Джо бы лежал у него на коленях, а Каспар бы перебирал его волосы, цепляясь за спутанные пряди длинными пальцами. Эта картина такая ясная, такая яркая, что Джо жмурится и обхватывает себя за плечи, откинув голову назад.  
  
Ему хочется Каспара рядом, и тот вот-вот придёт к нему.  


***

  
У Каспара есть ключи, так что Джо даже не приходится вставать со своего места, когда он слышит скрежет замочной скважины. Он кричит:  
  
— Я здесь!  
  
И Каспар уже сидит рядом с ним спустя пару десятков секунд.  
  
Каспар молчит, он не знает, как нужно начать разговор, потому что он априори не силён в том, чтобы говорить о чём-то столь важном, поэтому он забрасывает руку на спинку дивана, и Джо придвигается чуть ближе, и вот они уже сидят и обнимаются, молчат и ничего не решают, цепляются только друг за друга и думают о том, что надо бы что-то сказать.  
  
Джо внезапно начинает едва слышно хихикать, он тычется носом Каспару в грудь и чуть не плачет от смеха, потому что, ну, они два взрослых придурка, которые за каким-то хреном сидят и молчат вместо того, чтобы уже решиться на что-то, и Каспар тоже начинает смеяться, и это всё так абсурдно, что совсем не кажется нормальным (хотя, когда у них вообще хоть что-то было нормальным?).  
  
— Почему… — начинает Каспар, и от волнения в его голосе акцент становится чуть сильнее, Джо ободряюще сжимает футболку на его груди, и тот продолжает: — Почему сейчас?  
  
А Джо не знает, что сказать.  
  
Возможно, потому что он только что понял.  
  
Возможно, потому что пришло время.  
  
Возможно, потому что дальше тянуть больше некуда.  
  
Но он говорит только одно:  
  
— Я не знаю.  
  
Это правдиво, и он спешит продолжить прямо сейчас, чтобы Каспар не успел расстроиться из-за недопонимания, которого и так было предостаточно между ими двумя.  
  
— Мне кажется, что я наконец понял, понимаешь? Я понял, что мы ошиблись. Ты и я, слышишь?  
  
Джо смотрит на Каспара и видит, что тот глядит сосредоточенно, его взгляд соскальзывает на губы Джо и концентрируется, он наклоняется ближе и — _господи-чёрт-возьми-неужели_  — целует Джо как-то робко и почему-то неуверенно.  
  
Джо чувствует, что его пальцы немного подрагивают, когда он проводит самыми кончиками по скулам Каспара и взбирается ему на колени, расставив ноги по сторонам от его бёдер, он прижимается ближе, и руки Каспара сползают по домашней футболке ниже, на поясницу, Джо стонет тихонько и прижимается ближе, трётся промежностью о явный выступ в джинсах Каспара.  
  
Джо говорит:  
  
— Ты, чёртов придурок, не тупи, пожалуйста, — он едва ли не срывается на совсем уж никчёмный скулёж, но вовремя затыкается, прижавшись губами к шее Каспара, цепляя губами тонкую кожу и слегка посасывая.  
  
Каспар фыркает и говорит:  
  
— Я с места не сдвинусь, слышишь?  
  
А потом он опускает руки ещё ниже, проводит руками по заднице Джо и переводит их на молнию, он тянет язычок вниз, и Джо дрожит от предвкушения, от стаскивает с себя футболку и бросает куда-то позади себя, Каспар приподнимает Джо, и тот соскальзывает с дивана и спускает джинсы и боксёры, в то время как Каспар снимает свою футболку.  
  
Джо полностью обнажён, и Каспар встаёт и притягивает его к себе, он проводит ладонями по щекам, по шее и ключицам, он прижимается губами ко лбу Джо и опускает ладони на его ягодицы, и это отчего-то кажется похожим на благоговейное грехопадение.  
  
Джо хватается за ремень на джинсах Каспара и расстёгивает его, он сосредоточенно вытаскивает его из шлевок и тянет язычок молнии вниз, Каспар, наконец, раздевается тоже, и это так…  
  
… _захватывающе_ , понимает Джо.  
  
Это словно что-то новое, большое и неизведанное, что-то нежное, ласковое и глубокое, что-то, что никогда не наскучит и всегда будет курсировать между ними, от одного к другому и обратно.  
  
Джо толкает Каспара на диван и снова усаживается сверху, он целует всё, до чего только может дотянутся, он наклоняется и оставляет крупный засос рядом с ключицей. Каспар не знает, как ему прекратить оглаживать тонкое тело Джо, но он знает только, что учащённое жаркое дыхание того — знак потрясающий, и он знает, что задолжал многое, но вот сказать хочет лишь одно, и он говорит:  
  
— Ты, придурок хренов, ты же знаешь, да? Знаешь, что я, чёрт возьми, души в тебе не чаю?  
  
И Джо фыркает и говорит:  
  
— Да, знаю, а теперь помолчи, хорошо? Я хочу, чтобы мы хоть раз в жизни сделали всё правильно, ясно?  
  
Джо опускает руку на член Каспара и легонько сжимает, проводит большим пальцем по блестящей головке и скользит вниз.  
  
— Хрен ты от меня избавишься после, понятно? — восторженно захлёбывается стоном Каспар и скользит руками дальше, левой он нащупывает тугое колечко мышц и обводит его, не проскальзывая внутрь, а правой поглаживает член Джо.  
  
Они задыхаются, они целуются, они теряют связь со всем миром, сохраняя контакт друг с другом — и физический, и ментальный, и это необъяснимо и прекрасно, потому что они ведь неделимы, они ведь совсем — действительно совсем — не могут друг без друга, потому что они бестолково потеряны и нуждаются.  
  
И вот сейчас, только сейчас они снова на якоре и рядом, и они ускоряют движения и, кажется, вот-вот — и будет финиш.  
  
Каспар кончает первым, он изгибается дугой и стонет, его пальцы размыкаются и отпускают член Джо, и тот думает, что Каспар чертовски прекрасен.  
  
Спустя несколько мгновений Каспар сталкивает Джо с коленей и укладывает на диван, он садится рядом и берёт его член в рот, и Джо почти кричит, ему хватает всего нескольких движений Каспара, и он выплёскивается ему в рот, а тот глотает всё до капли, потом Каспар поднимается выше и крепко обнимает Джо, утыкается носом ему в шею и шумно дышит.  
  
— А я ведь люблю тебя, — говорит внезапно Джо и ухмыляется, когда Каспар резко поднимает голову и смотрит ему в глаза.  
  
— Джо?.. — начинает Каспар и внезапно замолкает.  
  
Джо приподнимается и целует Каспара глубоко и ласково, потому что сейчас — уж точно — это больше не ошибка.  
  
Это единственное, что правильно для них двоих, и это то, что никогда не изменится — здесь каждый их них уверен на все сто процентов.  



End file.
